In electrical power systems, it is often necessary to join two or more conductors in an electrically conductive path. One type of electrical connector for joining conductors such as cables is a wedge tap connector comprising a wedge and a C-shaped member formed of electrically conductive materials. Wedge tap connectors join electrical cables mechanically by forcing a wedge with channels on its opposing sides between a main power conductor and a tap conductor over which is hooked the C-shaped member. The conductors are thereby clamped between the channels in the wedge member and the ends of the C-shaped member. Mechanical fastness is achieved by inserting the wedge between the two cables with sufficient force to cause elasto-plastic deformation of the C-shaped member. A special tool, such as a ram tool actuated by a gunpowder explosion, is therefore typically required to properly insert the wedge. A disadvantage of this type of wedge connector is that birdcage strand separation in the cable conductor may occur when the wedge is inserted. Further, several different-sized C-shaped members or wedge sizes may be required to accommodate a range of cable conductor sizes.